Misinterpretations
by Puffie
Summary: Lulu is sick and C.C. said things unclear with Nunally's imagination fueled by a horny Sayoko;his friends made wrong speculations and the student council and Zero was thrown to chaos. Little LuluxCC with Kallen and Shirley's interference FINISHED
1. Imagination

**My first Code Geass fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass:Lelouch of the Rebellion nor its characters**

**I'm a C.C x Lelouch fan!I really think it is the hottest yet most mysterious anime relationships!**

**This was supposed to be purely romantic but the story went in a different direction haha**

* * *

_Must sleep…so tired…_

Lulu dragged himself into his room ignoring Sayoko's offer of dinner and refusing Nunally's request to tell her about what he had been doing. Of course, he wouldn't tell her beloved innocent sister that he had been organizing Refrain drug storehouses raids, plotting a coup de tat and killing Britannian nobles after pissing them off with the "I'm alive and I'm gonna kill you" face or maybe after showing off his good-looking evil face.

He had not slept, bathed and even ate a decent meal for about 2 days and he is nearing his physical limits now(which is actually very limited). No Black Knights and schoolwork; all he thought was:

_Must sleep…the bed now…_

Then he slumped and fell into his desired bliss.

"What a gentleman you are Lelouch" CC said sarcastically "you slept at the girl's bed while she is also very tired after helping you, how gross."

CC was irrited. Aside from the fact that she can't wake up Lelouch or even carry him, her beloved Cheese-kun was hugged by him.

_Damn you Lelouch! How can I sleep now? _ . She doesn't want to sleep beside a sweaty boy who occupied the whole bed. She also remembered that the sofa was full of ants from the leftover pizza she forgot to throw away

_I should have ordered Pizza Hut instead of this one, this one is too sugary. Geez! _

So CC just sat on the un-anty part of the safa and muses and Lulu's face which she never observed before.

_He's cute… and hot!_

…

* * *

Meanwhile at the veranda:

"Thank you for the milk Sayoko."

"You're welcome lady Nunally."

"…though this one tastes a little different. Umm… Sayoko, why is my brother hiding secrets from me now? He tells me everything before."

" Lady Nunally, it is because when boys grow up, they feel and experience things unique to them that may be embarrassing to tell to girls."

"Such as?"

_The hell with that Lelouch, he didn't gave his sister "the talk"_

"Ummm…they grow hair on some places and they suddenly want something that they didn't quite interested before such as girls, some things like that. I "don't" really know because I'm a girl like you" _Please stop asking me_

"Ohhh I see, I must not ask him about those things."

_Thank god she stops_

But the milk(coffee)…

"Sayoko, I'm not sleepy yet. Let me ask another one…" The effect of the coffee was in Nunally making her a bit overactive; since she can't move, she just wanted to talk and talk. Her curiosity about a thing that her brother did not attempt to explain to her exploded.

"…how does a woman get pregnant? What does fathers do? Why did my brother avoid answering that question? Is what he experiencing somehow related to this? And why…."

So Sayoko explained to her everything; the biological design, love and passion, parenting, all about the "s" word.

"Have you experienced it Sayoko? Is that really fun?"

"Yes, it feels so hot and we stripped our clothes and…"

Lelouch never knew that Sayoko will be horny when horny talks are involved, he should never have hired her.

* * *

"Urgghhhhh….."Lulu groaned.

_This is unusual, Lelouch never produced a sound when asleep. _CC pondered.

She went to Lelouch to check if he had some sort of injury but was surprised to find out that he is…

_Hot! He's burning with fever_

Lulu breathed long and slow breaths, his body soaked in sweat.

_Must do something, I'm screwed if he died. Mao had something like this before and he almost died. I can't ask for help, they'll be suspicious_

CC wetted a towel and put it on Lulu's head to cool him off but she felt that it will do him no good. He needs air but the harsh strong winds from the window are too much for him and might make his condition worse.

She decided that she must quietly steal the electric fan in the living room which Nunally loves.

She walked so discreetly and was very alert on her surroundings. She was about to carry the fan when she sensed a wheelchair's presence.

_Darn! I can't escape, she blocked the way_

"Who's there?"

"Umm…errr…its CC"

"Oh CC, you are here? What are you doing at this hour? Do you need something? It seems that he was very tired and fell asleep."

CC was a bit dumb and unfocused because of sleep deprivation (5 days already after running errands).

"No, he is actually awake. We are actually actively doing something together in secret and we thought that would be best to stay in his room because it will be long… and we...umm… What are you doing at this hour Nunally?"

"It is because I can't sleep because I accidentally drank Sayoko's coffe. Is the activity the reason why he was so tired and does not talk about what he does?"

"Yes, because his mind is into it always…in school(yawns) because he has engage in it almost all the time when he received a call…"

"A call?"

"Yes a call, now if you excuse me I need to bring this electric fan to him…(yawns)"

"Why?''

"Because its hot in there."

_Hot?_

With her psychic powers weakened due to tiredness, CC did not notice that Nunally followed her and eavesdropped at the door.

"…here Lelouch, you're burning" CC said as she turned on the fan.

_H-hot_

"Lelouch, I have to take of your clothes, they're too wet…"

_Clothes…_

Nunally cannot believe what she is imagining…

* * *

**Haha what could happen next?**


	2. Revelation

**The next chapter yehey!**

**If you observe I've been continuously editing my chapters because I was really encouraged to make this story better.**

**This fanfic is set after Zero made the landslide but...**

**Shirley's dad didn't die**

**Suzaku was not able to meet CC again because he escaped flawlessly**

**CC was introduced to Kallen as Zero's girlfriend**

**(This was some clarifications that I would like new readers to know)**

* * *

The next morning…

"Sayoko…umm…I think brother is doing 'it' with CC"

_Just as I thought… _

Rather emotionless she said "Lady Nunally, that's normal for a boy at his age. I did that at your age."

...

DINGDONG!!

"Good morning Nunally!" said Suzaku as Sayoko opened the door.

"Ah good morning too everyone"

The student council apparently came over to Lulu's place to check his situation. He had been absent for two days and he said to the student council that he was just sick and got hospitalized because it might be contagious and he might hallucinate etc.(well he did get sick). He did not now that class will suspended the next day because of a his recent nearby terrorist attack.

"How's Lulu? Is he really sick or just slacking off?" Shirley asked rather worried.

"Brother was okay now, he was just very tired."

"Oh I see, by the way Nunally, can we visit him in his room?"

_Sayoko said he was doing something private, so I guess I won't let them._

"Ummm… you see… I think it would be best not to disturb brother."

"Aw that's so sad Nunally. You know, your brother had been hanging with us less now and he's keeping too many secrets. We were so worried about him and he does not even let us visit him? He was a friend and we are his friends…oh that Lulu! Friends should share things with each other, that's what friends are for! Lulu…what happened to you Lulu? Oh Lulu…"Rivalz said with tears and passion.

_Maybe I should tell them. I don't want my Brother's friends to think wrong of him. But what if he get's angry with me? Ah! Sayoko said that we cannot understand those "things" at first and we may be too shy to discuss "them" when we are young but too grow up we should be open to our friends' advice about those "things"._

"Everyone, I want to tell you something about brother; his reasons for being busy."

Everyone paused.

"Brother has been with a girl and maybe he wants to keep their activities private."

"A girl?!"

"Lulu why…"

"A girl with Lulu?!"

Nunally continued; "Yes a girl, her name is CC and she said that they have been doing some private stuff so please understand. That's a part of growing up isn't it?"

Everyone was stupefied. Yet Nunally felt a glow of pride and some relief after reasoning with her bro's friends; however, the student council cannot express themselves in words.

"She said that they are busy for the sake of Britannian Empire and he needs to do 'it' when he receives a call. His mind is always into 'it' at school."

Nunally was now worried if she did the right thing because she was not receiving any reply.

…

"Umm…Nunally, maybe you he was not really doing that stuff, maybe you had a wrong interpretation"

"Really? Maybe you're right, but why does CC had to stay at brother's room and I heard her about taking off clothes…"

"WHAAAAAATTTTTT!?" the council exclaimed.

_Oh shit, my tongue slipped, I said too much…_

"Everyone..umm…maybe they just did some homework… everyone? Is anybody there?"

Everybody stormed at Lulu's room

"Is everyone ready?"

"Nyahhhh! I don't think I can handle this, my-my he-heart is pounding…"Shirley

"But friends, do you really believe that Lulu is that kind of person. As a childhood friend I knew that he is a decent boy, he may just have some problems that he doesn't want us to be involved so he sought a girl outside the school. He may have growing up problems with Nunally. As his friens, we should help him and forgive his secrecy and…"Suzaku reasoned.

"…and I still think we should check up his room."

"Yeah you're right."

"But what if he sleeps nude?"

"Shirley you pervert I think I can understand Lelouch, he doesn't want us to be concerned; I was always sick but I'm happy I didn't make everyone worried."

"Ss-sorry Kallen, but I guess you're right."

"Here it is: Lulu's magic room"

The door was opened…

And they saw Lulu, and CC in their underwear sleeping side by side, hair disarray and clothes at the floor.

* * *

**Honestly I don't and never plan anything related to horniness but I guess those are significant for the sake of humor and I made this fic as wholesome as I can :)  
**

* * *


	3. Reaction

**Well clarifications first: The setting for this story is after Zero made the landslide but…**

**Shirley's dad didn't die**

**Suzaku was not able to meet CC again (Zero escaped flawlessly)**

**CC was introduced to Kallen as Zero's girlfriend**

**Thanks for the reviews! This was supposed to be the last chapter but I was encouraged to extend it, I thought that this my story sucked.**

**Anyway****I'll always be a Code Geass fan and will watch r2 through Bandai's video deletion!**

* * *

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Oh my Lulu, no way…"

"Maybe this is just a big misunderstanding" _That slut I'm gonna kill her_

"Lulu's underwear… AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" _DAMN HE'S HOT!_

"Told you, my brother had some private stuff to do."

Lulu awakens…

"Uhhhh…. (yawns) I feel so tired…"

Then he saw C.C.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

And he saw his underwear

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

And he saw their mouths gaping open

"WHAT THE F!"

With Lulu's squeal, the girls covered their eyes realizing that they were doing a kind of perversion and quickly headed to his bathroom (let's assume that he has one in his room). The boys however, had their eyes on CC and cannot believe that Lelouch Lamperouge, the smart student, the best gambler and the model big brother got a hottie like her without them knowing it.

_Thank goodness, that 'girl' is safe. I was worried sick about her when I left her the Shinjuku ghetto. But, does it means that Lelouch kept her all the time here and they are doing stuff? _ Suzaku ponders. _I'm happy that Lelouch was not gay though I'm sad that he's already taken by that girl, no Suzaku you must be happy for your precious friend, not jealous, yes I should not be jealous…_

…_my Euphie is hotter than your girl!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O)

_My geass! No, I won't use it for a stupid reason like this! _ He hurriedly jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom. Nunally was silent and wondered what was happening while Milly and Karen comforted a crying Shirley at the corridor.

"I've always thought that he was a virgin! And… he does that thing! Oh Milly, Karen! What does she have that I don't have? Maybe I should have been aggressive and confessed earlier so I would be his girl!"

"It's alright Shirley, sometimes we misunderstand people and we judge them, so… we should just talk to him and maybe we could hear his explanation."

"Tha-that's okay Shirley, you know I've always thought that Lulu was gay but now…"

"I would have liked it better if he was gay!"

"Don't be selfish Shirley, Lelouch is our friend, we should try to understand him."

Nunally's wheelchair stormed their conversation; "It's okay Shirley, don't let brother's secret destroy your love for him."

_So this is the teenager's problems that Sayoko talked about. I hope they could all resolve this soon. Maybe I'm lucky that I can't see those things yet, I'm sad that I won't taste their experience. Yet I'm glad that my brother is here, I should not be jealous that he has his happiness._

"Y-yes you're right Nunally" wiping her tears with hanky "If I love Lulu I should want his happiness"

"That's the spirit Shirley! Karen, I think we should go and apologize to Lulu for barging in his room and also, scold him for keeping secrets!"

"Ummm…yes that's right"

"Thanks for the words everyone…

"…CRAP!"_ I just revealed my secret; I just proclaimed my love for him! Or maybe it was already obvious, anyway 'I love him and I want his happiness' that's crap: 'I love him and I'll fight to death because he'll be happier with me!"_

('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('')('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('')('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('')('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('')('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('') ('')

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Meanwhile at the bathroom…

"Lelouch, come out it's okay CC was already dressed."

"Lelouch its okay, the girls are gone.."

_What should I do? My dream last night…, did 'it' really happen. I have to make up stories but it'll be more complicated. Suzaku knew her and knew that I was the last person that he saw her with. What's worse is, Kallen knows that she is a member of the Order of the Black Knights! I'll think of a plan…_

Meanwhile Karen thought…

_That bitch! Cheating Zero! I'll make sure she regrets it. Zero-sama I'll…"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

**Another thing is; this fic is dedicated to Lulu's student and adolescent side rather than the terrorist one so it will not involve tha Black Knights except Kallen.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Explanation

**Hello everyone!**

**I am really thankful for the reviews! I was encouraged to lengthen this story. **

**Sorry for the mistake "and went to his bathroom" the girls went to the corridor.**

**It's a good thing that I watched Code Geass during my summer vacation and I have so much free time to write fanfic.**

**In this chapter assume that Lulu's brain isn't working perfectly because of his slight fever and fatigue.**

**Also, there are some things that Lulu can't reveal to Rivalz like the fact that he's in the ghetto at when Clovis was killed and CC was the one inside the "poison gas machine"; Suzaku understood this.**

**Anyway, recap:**

**Student council surprised**

**Kallen and Shirley hate CC (but they will not appear in this chapter)  
**

* * *

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lelouch, don't take shower yet or my efforts last night will be useless!" CC said to Lelouch as she stands at the bathrooms door with Suzaku and Rivalz.

"Lelouch, it's okay, it was out fault to let the girls take a peek at your room, we, your boy buddies failed to protect you."

"Yeah Lelouch, your affair with a woman should be a man to man secret right? You should have told us sooner"

"Lelouch…"

"Hey Lelouch…"

"Answer us Lelouch…"

"If you want to be answered, then I shall explain to you everything; it was just a big misunderstanding, nothing really happened between us." CC interrupted.

"Then what happened?"

"What really happened was…

* * *

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The sound of the shower continued…

When his friends were calling him this was the thoughts inside the bathroom or rather inside Lulu's brain:

_What should I do? Think. Think. Think. Argghhhhhh! All I can remember and think of was the dream last night or rather what we supposedly done. Did I really 'that'? I've read in those romance novels that when a man does that 'thing' it is purely instinct, and then if that's the case, I really did 'it'? IT WASN'T A DREAM!?_

_NOOOOO!! Too early to give in to your hidden perversion Lelouch Lamperouge! Think!_

_I should assume that 'it' really happened because no logical or possible intelligent excuse can be made right now that it didn't happen. I cannot tell them that those 'activities' are terrorists' work, It would rather stain my honor rather than risk my super cool secret identity!_

Then he heard CC said the words "If you want to be answered, then I shall explain to you everything; it was just a big misunderstanding, nothing really happened between us. What really happened was…"

"Wait CC! I'll explain to them myself. Girls shouldn't handle these kind of matters." Lulu's words echoed in the bathroom.

"Are you sure? You weren't yourself last night, you're burning hot!"

_Hot?_

"No CC, I'll be the one to tell them"

"If that's what you want…"

Lulu thought: _Phew that was close! If CC explained the situation, there will be inconsistencies if they interviewed me, it would be better if I was the one who controlled the situation. I'll just going to tell her what she is supposed to say if asked. _

"I'm coming out!"

(Imagine ;) Lulu's evil face brightened and grinned under the shower with wet hair down and then he turned it off. Looking at the door he chuckled and looked soooo evil and said in his Zero voice;

_If that's the case, then I shall tell you 'everything'._

:)

"Thank goodness Lelouch, I thought your being emo there."

:o

_Oh shit! I forgot there's no towel and …!_

"Umm-umm Suzaku, may I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Lelouch what is it?"

"Would you mind bringing me a towel, my clothes…and underwear too…?"

* * *

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The girls decided to discuss the scandal within themselves faraway thinking that both themselves and Lulu would not yet be ready to apologize with each other, Nunally came with them. Meanwhile at Lulu's room:

"There you are Lelouch, you finally came out."

"Lelouch, about what happened, we're sorry" Suzaku bowed (Japanese custom) and Rivalz followed him awkwardly.

"No need for such formalities guys, just sit there on the couch-oh there are ants, don't worry they're harmless, just brush them off- I suppose you'll prefer that me over CC in explaining what 'happened'"

Lelouch and CC (hugging Cheese-kun) sat on the bed facing the two with serious faces.

"This is what really happened: The truck that crashed on the day that Prince Clovis died that I helped Rivalz, I helped right? Actually I disappeared not because I went ahead, but instead I got stuck inside it. They managed to drop me somewhere "near" the ghetto (actually in it) yet incidentally the "fight against the terrorists for Britannia" began. As I escaped, I saw CC and helped her to keep her safe from harm. At first I want to bring her a hospital but she refused, because she's fine anyway and because she should not be. The truth is- the one she told me when we were running- is that she was wanted by Britannians because she is an independent journalist who apparently uncovered a nasty secret within the empire; the Emperor's Scandal"

_Lelouch what a lame love story you are making, Suzaku must be loosing his trust on you_

"So I took her to my room and she became her roommate. She doesn't want to be with other people because it seemed that she suffered torture and traumatic experiences before in the hands of the emperor's servants. She needed me…" He held CC's hands with both of his and smiled at her." …she told me everything about her and she knows all of me and we developed a special bond (actually contract)"

CC was so baffled by what Lulu is thinking. _Why do you need to make a cheesy love story?"_

"Lelouch, I think we should…"

"Shhhhhhh."

Lulu touched CC's lips with his pointing finger and caressed her face making her blushed and annoyed at the same time "Enough already CC, you should not trouble yourself with the problem I have created."

_Lelouch you bastard! The situation should be in your control? Then fine so be it!_

(CC can read Lulu's mind if she concentrated)

Lulu continued "The reason we were always busy is because we are working hard to find her distant relatives here in Area 11 and our efforts were in vain. And the result of those frustrations-hiding our relationship and burdens facing us- was what happened last night, we lose control of ourselves, we were irresponsible…"

"Lelouch! That's not what happened! The truth is…"

"The truth is that I was the one who persuaded her to sleep with me!"

"…"

"I was not in my mind, I'm sorry CC, and everyone."

CC thought: _Nice Lelouch, that was just the most stupid thing you did in your life and the also the words that you will most regret._

"Lelouch.." sniffs " we didn't know that you were experiencing such difficult things…sorry if we misunderstood you. You didn't want to trouble us"

"Don't worry Lelouch, we'll help you two, we'll explain to the girls but maybe this was not the right time, you see, they were all saving themselves for you."

_Lelouch, you just put Zero and his partner in a worse situation. I swear it'll be easier to take down Britannia than take back what you just said_

"Hey Lelouch…"

"What is it?"

"What's the Emperor's Scandal?"

* * *

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Whew chapter 4 is finished!

At last Lelouch made some long lines and there were "sweet-funny moments" between him and CC

Nevermind the "Emperor's Scandal", just make your own story about it or you can suggest something to me

I may not be able to update on Saturday and Sunday because of church works.

The next chapter has Karen and Shirley!

Thanks!


	5. Realization

**Another chapter added!**

**The contents of this chapter were not in my original plan but it popped some lines popped out of nowhere and I decided to make a story from those.**

**For those who were curious, I simply didn't add Nina because; first, I don't like her and secondly, she's really unnecessary.**

**I prefer using Lulu instead of Lelouch just because it's shorter.**

……

* * *

After Lelouch explained "what really happened", he and the boys discussed about arranging a meeting with the girls to properly correct their wrong conclusion about Lulu. They advised him for the meantime he should force the topic to them when they meet but rather let them ask questions first and so on and so on.

"Get well soon Lelouch, we'll be visiting you again, by the way, we'll be spending detention together nesk week if we do not meet the minimum class hours by then."

"Yeah Lelouch, you should take studying more seriously even if you're smart. "

"Yean, that may be right Rivalz, Nunally should be looking up to a model big brother. See you then, I wil stay here in school most of the time."

"Bye Lelouch!"

(Door closed sound)

(looooooooonnnnnnnnnnggggggggg silence….)

"What was that glare for CC?"

"Why do you even ask!? Why do you made that stupid love story I just don't get you! You should have just explained the real situation."

"Are you out of your mind? I saved you back then and this is all the thanks you gave me? Of course we can't tell them about the Zero's stuff but why didn't you just explain the real situation?"

"What?!"

"Oh I see, so you weren't even conscious last night when I took care of you. I took of your clothes because they we're dirty and wet because you were sweating a lot. And I monitored you're breathing every now and then until I feel asleep!"

"NO WAY!"

"Yeah that's right! I was the one who saved your butt! Oh 'why is she in her underwear and why is her hair and mine disarray?' What dumb questions! Of course we didn't have time to fix ourselves and I know that you know that you're quite aware that I sleep with my underwear! And you assume that we did 'that' you idiot!"

"No way…shit…"

Silence...

...

...

...

_I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I just made the situation worst; I made the worst mistake of my entire life! _

He turned his face away.Lulu was really ashamed, terribly crestfallen in anguish of losing his pride but of course he was too proud let CC know it but still, CC knows it because inside his big head are some things easy to spot.

(Nya nya nya nya nya tune):"Lulu's and idiot, an idiot, an idiot. Lulu's an idiot, he made my day"

_Argghhh. What should I do, I cannot psychologically battle with CC right now because she has the advantage. Don't lose your pride Lelouch Lamperouge. Don't let her see that you accept being stupid!_

:P

"Lulu's an idiot, and idiot an idiot! Lulu's an idiot, a pervert too!"

...

_Oops I must have hurt huis feelings.Awww poor Lulu, you must be very troubled now, well I say that you did well for making me a bit guilty._

(O.O)

_CC that b--! Well then, i really does deserve that teasing; I never saw you're angry face before until now, its surprisingly cute (chuckles). Well you did well for making me guilty for making your situation worse. _

Facing CC with a newly brightened face he said with composure "CC, anyway, we cannot change the current situation, it's too late to tell them the truth, and they'll be more suspicious. We should just stick to my story and for the meantime stay at this dorm because Kallen will surely attack you at our headquarters. As much as possible avoid Shirley because I think she likes me and be friendly and look innocent as much as possible."

"Okay, okay I got it. We'll make this work out, we're partners aren't we?"

"Yes your right. Forgive me for making you look like a ho"

"I forgive you."

And the accomplices shook their hands for the first time and smiled with each other. Breaking away they blushed but they shoved it off aside quickly.

"Anyway, I have to prepare an answer for Kallen's possible confrontation"

"Me too, but wait Lelouch, I'm just curious..."

"What is it CC?"

"Is the reason you make sounds last night is because you we're dreaming of something naughty that seemed so real?"

Lulu bluuussssheeeeeeddddddddd

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I did not want that dream, I also had put us in this stupid situation."

"Oh I see, it's okay…but…did you enjoy it?"

* * *

**This chapter should have supposedly included Shirley and Kallen but Lulu and CC's conversation was longer than I estimated.**

**Watch out for the next chapter, lots of dialogue with Kallen and Shirley!**


	6. Confrontation

**So far this story has been the longest fanfic I have ever written (well it is still short); because I have little difficulty using English as a medium but I guess I'll improve :)**

**So…**

**This will probably be the most chaotic chapter in this story; lots of "bad words".**

**…**

* * *

CC was bored, as always. For weeks since she met him for the second time, she has always been hanging around Lulu's dorm doing practically nothing; she kills time by reading Lulu's hidden romance novels and also eavesdropping on faraway conversations, finishing slowly her pizzas so she could experience each slice of them. She wasn't interested in the internet because it would offer her no entertainment, her brain contains more information and she has no one to chat with. Lulu, realizing her state, permitted her to shop for clothes and buy stuff (using his credit card) using his clothes.

Lulu had to do some Zero work this day though he's still sick, so now, she's not permitted to roam around; Lulu said that he'll have to talk to Kallen at the headquarters first and talk personally to Shirley. Staring off to space at the veranda (let say there's one), the green-haired girl reflected about all the things that has happened in her life with him, sentiments flowed unto her creating a mood of peace and a feeling of contentment.

"HEY BITCH!!"

_What? Is it me she is referring?_

"What did you say?!" CC shouted and glared at the short red haired girl below.

Sarcastically "Oh my, oh my, a b--ch responded when called, truly a b-- she really is!"

CC was really provoked, so mad that all she think of was:

_THAT B--!!_

"How rude of you Kallen-chan, to speak to Zero's woman like that. You must be very jealous. Poor girl, beaten by a two-timer."

"What did you say?!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll go down to formally meet Zero's little soldier, or rather the Guren Nishiki's ace pilot."

Kallen was also losing her composure; she was already imagining CC's each step at the stairs as gunshots fired at her.

"Hello there, Kallen-chan, I'm very pleased to speak with the pilot Zero has been bragging about, and also, I am also proud to have a loyal subordinate…"

"Cut the crap filthy ho! I didn't want to give more troubles to Zero so I came straight to one of his problems. So at least I could at least help him a little, unlike you, you slut! Witch! Ugly green-headed girl!"

"Shut up Zero fan-girl! It's been a long time since somebody dared to talk to me like that. You know, the truth is, the real truth is that I have been trying to break up with him but he doesn't want to. Then I found Lelouch, he's a really a good guy, he's as good as Zero. Hahahaha Kallen, aren't you jealous that two top notched boys are breathing down my neck?

_Zero? No way. Kallen too is…_

"Urghhh!! You are really the most disgusting creature I have even seen green-algae, how dare you do that to Lelouch! He's also an important person to me!"

"Please stop fighting! Please let's talk like Britannians…"

"Shirley…"

"I can't believe this! I can't believe that Lelouch was being tricked by Zero's girlfriend! And I was betrayed by a dear friend!"

Their attention switched to an orange haired girl who was apparently hiding behind a pillar.

_Shirley no! You heard all we said?_

_Arghhhh! Kallen's negative aura blocked my senses too much to detect her presence. I'm so screwed!_

"Sh-Shirley! Why are you here? You cut classes?"

"What a lame reaction to a cutter pretending to be sickly! The truth is I really don't want to hurl righteous words to you two and pretend that I'm Lulu's girlfriend but I just can't stand here and do nothing to fight for the one I love…

"

"Can you reserve your speech later Ms. Shirley? Ms. Kallen and I were already having a very good conversation, I don't have time for you Lulu-fangirl."

" Shut your f--king dirty mouth you b--! So, Ms. CC, you have been playing with Lelouch all this time? And Kallen, it doesn't really concern me that you're involved with Zero and the Black Knights, but to keep denying that you like Lelouch and approached that slut first so you could look more concerned than me f--king hurt my heart!"

"Shirley! Lelouch is just a friend to me! The person I'm concerned with is Zero!"

"Zero my ass you liar! You two, could you please leave Lulu alone…"

"So you could hag him all by yourself." CC remarked

"No! I-its because I'm the only one who truly understand him. I know him better than you two. Please don't make him suffer more, he's already suffering because of Nunally. Please, just keep him out of this mess and please don't involve him with that dorky masked guy Zero wearing a one-piece suit used in carnivals!"

_Zero-sama…_

CC wanted the commotion to be over:" Stop this! We're arguing like real b--ches Okay, okay, I won't let Zero do anything to Lelouch, I'm really sorry for putting him in a situation. Rest assured, everything will be in order soon. I'll talk to him promise."

"Better promise that CC! For Lulu's sake!"

_Zero-sama…_

"Shirley, I'm really sorry for keeping secrets but I won't forgive you for what you said about Zero back then. I respect him with all I am so it was very insulting. I you were me it was like telling you that Lulu's stupid for letting himself be cheated by an obvious slut."

CC already went upstairs.

_Those two, they won't stop. Pizza is here._

"Sorry Kallen, I didn't mean to say some bad things about your love, but he also let that slut cheat him isn't he? Lelouch was far better than that guy…"

"Zero is better, a true leader and cares for the sake of oppressed people."

"At lease Lelouch shows his handsome face. You don't even know what Zero looks like huh?"

"Let's stop this"

Kallen walked away and she was REALLY MAD deep inside.

"He even may buck teeth like a rabbit, king-kong's nose. Or he may even have the biggest mole in history!"

_Apperance really don't matter! I'll always love Zero-sama!_

As was well, calm had prevailed and Lelouch's plan to make up for the damage, to talk to everyone was perfect; but however, it doesn't mean that he'll be able to do it;he was already doubting his plan at the Zero headquarters:

"What's taking Kallen so long?"

_Physical appearance doesn't matter!_

_That CC and Shirley, they really pissed me off. But I'm better than them anyway. CC may have the butt and Shirley may have the boobs…_

_BUT I HAVE BOTH!_

* * *

**So many bad words tsk tsk tsk. I guess this fic released my hidden violent nature because I was never involved in a fight and was too kind to fight like that :)**

* * *


	7. Conversations

**(T.T) I kinda got guilty for writing the last chapter's contents but I guess it was fine.**

**I was also having a hard time getting inspired because I am desperate for an R2 episode and having a hard time finding one with subs already.**

**I was also having a hard time conceptualizing this chapter because Lulu made things do complicated that writing also became hard.**

**I didn't expect at first that I will have a little Black Knight involvement here but it's really little but necessary**

**Guys this will be second to last chapter and probably the longest, probably the least humorous and kinda turned the story into a suspenseful one; I really had fun writing this fic. ****:D**

**Anyway, after CC was confronted by a Zero-fan and a Lulu-fan, it's **_**his **_**turn now…**

**And it's worse…**

* * *

_Enough with that red haired and green haired slut_

_Enough with that orange haired and green haired slut_

_This time…_

_This time…_

_I-I'll talk to Lelouch!_

_I-I'll talk to Zero-sama!_

* * *

_What's taking Kallen so long? What if CC…_

Ring Ring Riiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg

(Colors ringtone)

_Jibun o sekai sae mo kaeteshi mae sou na…_

(Picks up the phone)

"Lelouch" CC said on the other side of the line "…those girls, they stormed me at the dorm!"

"What?!"

"I've never been so insulted in my life (munches pizza), they accused me of being a ho of two guys-"

"And?"

"-but they're the real ho's fighting over for the same guy!"

"I's okay CC, we'll take care of that situation. Wait, where are they now?"

"I can feel both of their presence here at school"

"Great, I'll talk to them soon, inform me if Kallen will leave. I'll be raiding a Sutherland warehouse this evening, it might not be wise to use Kallen since she'd be distracted, let her cool off first and lastly I don't want more worries this night."

"Got it. You won't die in a raid won't you?"

"Yeah, I won't really need you to come here."

"Bye, take care…"

Beep beep beep beep beep

* * *

_This is bad Kallen, you're worrying too much about Zero-sama, what if he is just a man suffering because of love? What if he's just been hiding his real feelings? This is surely is the time for a true loyal companion to act. Go Kallen._

"Zero-sama please answer…"

Ring Ring Ring Ring

…

* * *

_This is bad. I need to talk to Lulu, I can't think of anything else other than him. I need to speak with him now. I feel that he's somewhere with weary heart, as if mine shares the weigh he is carrying. This is bad, I have a bad feeling…what if Zero attacks him? Kallen must have told her boss! I need him…and HE ABSOLUTELY NEEDS ME! Go Shirley!_

_­_"C'mon Lulu, please answer the phone…"

Ring Ring Ring Ring

…

* * *

Moments before at the Sutherland warehouse, Lulu ignored numerous phone calls from Shirley, Kallen and CC, he'lll regret it but either way he's screwed as he addressed a very magestic speech;

"All of you Elevens, no Japanese, did you already abandon your honorable tradition? Did you forget the sacrifices your fathers gave to give you freedom and pride of your heritage? If you want to fight, join me, and I will lead you to victory!"

"Nippon banzzzaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii!!" Ogi shouted.

"BANZAI!!"The storehouse workers shouted in unison following following him.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST ZERO! Britannian police has you surrounded!"said the voice in a megaphone. Lights surrounded the entire area.

_On no! They've analyzed my pattern and predicted my next raid!"_

"RETREAT! SEPARATE AND ESCAPE AT ALL DIRECTIONS! Meet me at the headquarters."

"Yes sir!"

They escaped swiftly and the police were confused and can't find Zero's Knightmare.All was well but not too well: Lulu accidentally pressed the eject button and he flleeeeewwwwwww up high.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

His eject pod landed on some woods but he was fine, his mask isn't, it broke. He stepped out and surveyed the area:

_Nice, the city's old park, nobody's here at this hour. I have to call CC right away and have her fetch me-Darn, I've broken my last mask! - must call CC._

Ring Ring Ring Ring

_Jibun o sekai sae mo kaeteshi mae sou na…_

He looked at his cellphone.

"Shirley? Not now!"

(Phone hanged)

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"Now I have to call CC."

Ring Ring Ring Ring

_Jibun o sekai sae mo kaeteshi mae sou na…_

"Kallen? Please not now, you don't know the situation"

(Phone hanged)

Beep Beep Beep Beep

_Why won't Zero-sama answer? Is he in a pinch? CC must have betrayed us… Lelouch may be in trouble, Shirley called all the members of the student council because he's been missing and cannot be called!. I need to speak to Zero now…_

Meanwhile…

_CC's number, I need it now…_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

(Answered the call)

_Nunally?_

"What?! Nunally? (Answers the call) "Hello Nunally, what is it?"

"Lulu where are you?! The student Council is here, worried about you!I told them everything, you were being tricked by CC! Lulu, you didn't even tell Nunally and Sayoko where you went. Are you kidnapped by Zero or something? Lulu please-"

_That Shirley! She gathered up those people! I can't tell them where I am yet I can't fuel their suspicions!"_

"Zero? Don't worry I am just at the mall, I just attended a job interview."

"That's good Lulu, wait there, we'll fetch you be-because Zero might do something to you…"

"Why?"

"Because he's CC's boyfriend!"

…

* * *

_Ararara? Did I forget to tell Lelouch that Shirley knows? _CC wondered.

"Urgghhh, why is his line busy! Kallen left the school! I guess I should come to him as soon as possible."

…

* * *

"What?!" _Shirley knows… what should I do? This is bad, they will come to the mall and find out that I wasn't there. I can't leave this place because I'll leave too mush physical evidence. It must be CC who was in the call-waiting, I really need CC right now…_

"W-wait Shirley, don't come here…Z-zero is here! Don't worry I'll escape by myself, he didn't see me. Please, take care of Nunally instead, he might know her, please, I beg you…"

Beep Beep Beep Beep

_A perfect excuse_

"Oh-no Lulu! Zero's coming to get Lulu!"

"This is bad , Lelouch will be in danger!" _The Lancelot is under repair right now, I can't pilot it._

"My brother, I'm so worried …"

_Is this what Sayoko mentioned as the result of unprotected s-x? She mentioned that gives serious troubles…_

"What should we do as Lelouch friends?" Milly remarked.

"Rescue."

"Yes rescue him." Nunally, the Ashford Academy has a shelter made especially for you and Lelouch. Sayoko, escort her there, she'll be safe. Our family has good hiding places!"

"Lelouch wait for us-Rivalz, help me track his cellphone."(Let's assume that they have some equipment)

"Yes Sir, Suzaku!"

"Let's contact Kallen."

...

Ring Ring Ring Ring

...

"Hello, Milly? I'm sorry I'm quite busy-"

"Lelouch is in danger! Zero might be after him because of CC, we can't find her in his room too!"

"What?"

"Milly we have located Lelouch! He's in the Ameterasu Park; the old park where monks only visit."

"Kallen could you join us and find him there?"

"I-I'll do my best to meet you there!"

…

* * *

"Ogi-san where's Zero?"

"That's our problem right now! We don't know where he is! We have been putting so much effort to contact him but his line is busy."

"I can't contact him either."

_Shit I don't know Lelouch's number, what if he's in trouble?_

"Try calling him again Ogi-san!"

"Yes, we won't give up!"

…

* * *

"Good, all I have to do is contact CC…"

Ring Ring Ring Ring

_Jibun o sekai sae mo kaeteshi mae sou na…_

"Who is it this time? Ogi? If I don't answer, they'll be worried."

(Answered the call)

"What is it?"

"Zero! Where are you right now? We are worried about you!"

_Kallen? CC didn't inform me? The call waiting list…_

"I'm fine Kallen, I just have to take care of something important. You don't have to worry about me-"

_Something important, what could it be? It's Lelouch I'm worried sick._

"Does is have something to do with Lelouch Lamperouge?" Kallen interrupted.

"Lelouch Lamperouge? _Crap._I don't know what you mean; I'm just in a park, the truth is that I broke my mask and I was 'waiting for CC to bring another one for me', it'll be dangerous for me to leave this place unmasked, don't worry-"

_Park? So he's with Lelouch after all, I have to do something… Oh crap-_

"You're alone there?!"

"Y-Yes…"

"Wait for us there! The student council apparently tracked Lelouch's cellphone and they'll come there to for him! You're in danger; they have Suzaku Kururugi with them!"

"Whaaatttttttt?!"

"Wait for us there Zero!"

(Phone hanged)

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep..

_CC! Where are you right now?_

_Lelouch please be okay there…_

_Zero please be okay there..._

Ring Ring Ring Ring

CC answered the phone.

"CC! Come here quick I need you now!"

"I'm coming don't worry, you made things complicated, you're not answering my call!"

"I'll explain later-"

* * *

This chapter wasn't very funny...I guess, but I guess I just have to revise the summary I gave. As I said, Lulu made things too complicated and it is complicated to think of a complicated situation to sum up the complex problem he had built. (",)


	8. Conclusion: Part I

**The Conclusion**

Author's note: At last, the last and the longest chapter!

I changed the title because it would be more appropriate with the situations.

I really didn't expect that it would be ended this way; ending was supposed to be the 'did you enjoy it?' line.

I was laughing my head off when I imagine the story but pretty serious when I write because Lulu made things really hard to write about!

So many things happened at this chapter so I divided it into parts.

Clarification:

CC saved Lelouch's number in two names: Lelouch and Zero.

It's really dark in the park so…

Anyway enjoy!

…

* * *

Prologue

_The moon peers down on a falling hero…_

… _a hero who had defeated enemies and had withstood pain inside a mask of emptiness; a phantom who has given the powerful nightmares and dreams for the hopeless._

…_a hero now facing his greatest opponents-his buddies- wishing to wake up in this horrible fantasy, unmasked, now hoping to have power._

"_Lelouch…" A gentle voice broke the silence._

"_CC!" A silent cry of a heart echoed from within._

:

A desperate guy imagined…

……………………………………

* * *

Part I

At the very beautifully moonlit park…

"My cellphone! I'm so dumb! They traced the call!" Lulu's attention turned to the cellphone and he turned it off quickly as possible, but his bloodied slightly injured hand made it slip from his grip and the cellphone fell somewhere into the ground…broken.

"ARGH…can't find it…it can't be helped… hmp!"

He walked around to find it as he wore then his secondary mask-the black terrorist face cover thing- Lulu thought; _this is useless, I can still be recognized. When CC comes, she should have a mask with her as I always instructed, then I'll be able to escape and she'll have to clean some things. But the problem is what if she arrived late and Suzaku and the others come first?_

_I should have told Kallen that I'm unmasked so she'll understand that she can't see my face but Suzaku and the others are coming so she'll come anyway. What should I do? _

_Aha! I just have to remove this Zero outfit and if they asked "Why are you in your underwear?" I just have to say that "S-some guys hold-upped me… they took almost everything…" and then I'll faint. And if they ask "Did somebody molest you Lelouch-"_

"ZERRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Suzaku came out from behind and lunged himself at Lulu's back. They rolled and rolled along a steep rocky part of the park.

_SUZAKU?!_

"W-WHAT DID YO-YOU DO TO MY FR-FR-FR-FRIEND!?"

(They couldn't stop rolling.)

"Uh…uh…u..uh..uh..u…u"

"ah..ahahhh.ahah…a…ah..ah"

(They couldn't help wincing.)

"Uh…uh…u..uh..uh..u…u"

"ah..ahahhh.ahah…a…ah..ah"

(They) Roll roll roll-roll-roll quickly down the steep then SPLAT into a tree and flew into the air one-foot high and to the ground again…

"Uh…uh…u..uh..uh..u…u"

"ah..ahahhh.ahah…a…ah..ah"

Zero's cape rolled itself to all of Lulu's body…and about 3/4 of his face, lucky for him… but too bad, Suzaku, already recovered, jumped unto the top of the crawling Lulu and launched a straight punch into Lulu's face.

"Where is Lelouch Lamperouge Zero?!"

"What are you talking aboutmuffled"-another punch-"ouch!"

"What do you do to my TOMODACHI?!"MY TO-TOMODACHI!?" Suzaku at that moment was already in the verge of tears with eyes of pure hatred and anger and he was clutching tightly Zero's collar.

"You ungrateful kid! I don't know-"

"Then what is this?!" Moonlight revealed a shining metal on an approaching Rivalz' hand.

"I-I…"

"It's broken Zero, this cellphone, and you spilled a kind person's blood on it-an act I won't forgive. Zero, I may forgive you for rebelling for the sake of Japan, but to hurt my innocent friend Lelouch is a crime I'll harbor hatred for! I'll also make sure to hunt down that green haired slut and both of you shall suffer!" Suzaku growled.

"Y-you bastard…"

"Let's see if you can still talk big when I remove your face covering…" Rivalz teasingly remarked.

"No! Stop it!"

Lulu managed to free an arm from the cape and was able to throw dirt on Suzaku's eyes. He launched a rather weak punch at Suzaku's forehead, but enough to throw him out of balance. He wriggled out, threw a smoke bomb and ran as fast as he can…

"Arggghhhh! My eyes! Rivalz follow him! Hunt down Zero!"

"Shit I can't see a thing! Suzaku hang on!"

So Lulu ran with his eyes covered with his cape…bump bump bump


	9. Conclusion Part: II

**Part II**

"Zero's knightmare… and he isn't here." _So he really went for Lelouch. _Anyway let's search for Zero."

"Kallen! Zero's mask is here! It's broken!"

"What if he's attacked?" asked one.

"Look there's blood in it…"

"Zero where are you?"

"We can't even contact him."

"Kallen, we spotted a Britannian student; a girl, it seems that she is playing some kind of a horror reality game-"

"I'll take care of her, I know her, and she's harmless." _Damn! Suzaku and Rivalz are not with them! _Ogi-san, I'll take care of this area, the park is big. _Zero-sama!_

"Yosh, Kallen-Hoy Tamaki, lets go to there…"

Kallen approached Shirley, even though they hate each other, this time, they have to work together to find Lelouch-to find Zero-or to find Zero-to find Lelouch.

"Shirley…"

"Kallen… thank goodness you're here (owsh…)." She talked fast. "It's bad! Suzaku and Rivalz found Lulu's cellphone and i-its broken and bloody! Something must have happened to him, you must help him-do something! A-and then I think they found Zero-"

"Zero?!" Where?!"

"I don't know yet…they disappeared. You don't know? Then why are you here?"

"Milly called me earlier, I am also concerned about Lelouch, we Black Knights didn't know that he'll do something like this-attack his ho's boylet! And Zero was apparently hurt because of blood in his mask…"

"Then that means they were fighting? And both Lulu and Zero are missing? Could it be that they challenged each other in a duel? For CC?!"

"No way!"

"Don't worry, Milly already went to the police-Oh I'm sooooo sorrrrry Kallen, they may arrest Zero-"

"WTF did she do that for?!"

"Kallen you-"

sound of running footsteps

"Look its CC!"

"Up there!"

_Damn they're here already and they spotted me? Run CC run, you must be able to rescue Lelouch before Suzaku finds him._

BLOGGGGG!

"BIIIITTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!" Kallen shouted after accurately hit CC with his heels and quickly ran to her location. The green haired girl was still recovering when a red haired girl hurled herself on top of her and launched a slap at her face…

"You! You're the cause of all this misdemeanors! Where are they?" Cluthing CC's hair she stared at her fiercely.

"I don't know what you're- (slap)OW!"

"Then what is this?" A light from the light post revealed a shining metal in an orange haired girl's hand. She approached the two; leaning down, she pulled a portion of her hair "You just dropped it, and apparently you have been calling both Lelouch and Zero..Umm…lets see; Kallen, these messages are interesting: 'Wait for me, don't die!' and you sent it to both of them."

"You made a wrong conclusion-by the way he needs me now!" CC cried as her forehead sign glowed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" The two girls shouted in unison.

(They couldn't stop their insane blushing)

"Lulu…"

"Zero…"

(And they couldn't stop rolling on the ground)

Standing up CC said "Ha! Those sexy images really work…I don't any idea what they are seeing but apparently they weren't shocked by it... and they kinda liked them…"

When she was about to run…

"Shirley, don't give in by these illusions. HUNT THAT WITCH!"

"YEAH! LET'S HUNT THAT BITCH!"

"Crap! They'll catch up, better hurry CC, run..."

_I want to see Lelouch in a fight!_

_I want to see Zero-sama's face!_


	10. Conclusion:Part III

**Part III**

_I can't see. My body…and my face hurts…how many blows do I receive? Run Lelouch…_

_Lelouch where are you?_

BUMP

"OW!"

"Sh-shuzaku?!"(Suzaku)

"Zero!"

"Shi theu?"(CC)

"Lelouch?"

"Shi theu…I'm sho reliefved…"(CC I'm so relieved)

"My goodness… you're lips may be swollen! Hurry up and take off that cape! I brought a your mask-"

"Isht's shtuck! Isth hard to riph!" (It's stuck, it's hard to rip)

"What?"

"Isht's shtuck!"

"Lets duck?"

"No! Tha cape, isht's shtuck!"

"Found you!"Shirley and Rivalz screamed as they lunged themselves into the arguing couple.

"OWSH! I thold you shi theu thu DUCK!" (Ouch! I 'told' you CC to duck)

"Ow…You said your cape is stuck!"

"No use in arguing you two filthy creatures-nice work Shirley and Kallen-we're going to make these two spit out where Lelouch is."

"Z-Zero… Suzaku please…don't kill him!" Kallen cried as she ran toward the group. Zero, and CC were shoved cornered at the foot roots of a big tree. Zero became a little groggy after taking so much pain and CC was at a Suzaku and Rivalz, each with a stick with Shirley and Kallen watching the couple intently surrounded the corner.

"Why Kallen? Why are you defending this guy? You might be tricked by his so-called words of justice but he might have done something terrible to Lelouch. Now let's reveal his mask-"

"Suzaku no-"

RIP RIP RIP

The loyal Black Knight was unable move a single finger as Suzaku begin to remove her master's face covering, even she, was so much curious to see her hero's mysterious face. _Zero-sama I'm so sorry, I just want to see your face. Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you…_

"Here it comes!"

"Finally, that bastard's face!"

"Zero's face…"

…

Suzaku was stupefied."OMG…"

"No way! Zero-sama…"

"So this is Zero's true face.."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Shirley was trying to hold her laughter."Omg… he's so f-cking ugly…"

"Damn right, it's the worst face I've ever seen."

Rivalz mockingly remarked. "Haha his face is so fat and swollen…he looks like sweet potato…"

_It is swollen idiot! You punched me hard…_

Kallen covered her teary eyes and muttered: "Th-this is Zero-sama's face…"

"So this must be the reason you are wearing that cool looking tulip shaped mask… let's move on: You two, where is Lelouch Lamperouge?"

CC responded" He's-".

"Let Zero answer, bitch." Suzaku interrupted.

_This is good, they can't recognize me…but…it maybe better if they just did. I'm going to try persuading them... It's too early to use the Geass on them._

"Rurush ran uhway bechaze I jochinkly threathenedd to atthack his shister, he mush be near hish home-" (Lelouch ran away because I jokingly threatened his sister, he must be near his home.)

"OWSH!" Rivalz hit him with the **stick**. "You liar! You know Zero, I'm good at sensing lies-Suzaku let me handle this interrogation- I can hear by the way you talk that the hesitation brought by a false truth caused different word pronounciations. Now, where is Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"K-Kallen why won'th yeau helf me?" (Kallen get your a-- right now and help me you bastard)

"…"

The four stood there waiting for his reply; meanwhile, Kallen was devoid of thought after her seeing the potato man. She couldn't believe that she fell in love with a mask, not a face. She was thinking of calling the Black Knights but it would be she doesn't want Suzaku and Rivalz to know that she was among its members. She would just wait if those men in black see them and let her classmates escape. Feeling both guilty and confused, she couldn't decide if she would help the man who played with her feelings…

"…"


	11. Conclusion: The End

**Part IV**

CC touched Lulu's shoulder and whispered "Zero, I think you must tell them the truth now, it may be worth trying."

The sentence caught everyone's attention.

"Ith cant vi helped."(It can't be helped)

_If they forgive me then it's okay. But they WILL not, I'll… I-I am really going to be forced to use my Geass!_

"T-th trushis I-im Rurusshhs" (The truth is I'm Lelouch)

"WTF? 'The truth is I'm loose?' What does that mean!?" Rivalz shouted before throwing another blow at Lulu's face.

"Rurusshe!"(Lelouch)

"'YOU LOSE'?"

BAM

"Arrgghhhhh!"

...

"Sshhhhhhhtopppp...

...

...

I'm HIM!"

A sudden flash of lightning revealed the disfigured head.

THE "I'M HIM" HIT BIG

First there was silence

All the things that had happened in the previous chapters and this chapter flooded Suzaku's mind "WWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFF?? WWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFF?? WWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFF??"

"Lelouch you f-cking son of a b-tch!-" (Rivalz continued to hit Lulu's face)

Kallen whimpered "L-Lelouch is Zero? I-I'm fantasizing for that unvirgin gay…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU YOU BASTARD!-Suzaku let me borrow that stick-" Shirley delivered a 10 kilo blow…

CC hurled herself in front of Lulu. "I won't let you hurt Lelouch-AHHH"

BAM then blood…

"SERVES YOU RIGHT BITCH!"

Drip drip drip

"Then I'll have to give you these images…" A sudden bright light followed and the four torturers fell into the ground…saliva from their mouth…seeing some things... CC managed to recover and helped Lulu, with shaking knees just a little conscious, stand up and quickly surveyed the area.

"Lelouch, let's escape while we have the chance."

Brushing of and trying to stand up on his own only to collapse again he said "NO Shi theu! I havhe thu usshh mai Gheasshh ohn them or eslsh I'll nevher vi avaul to shee Nunally aghein!" (No CC! I have to use my Geass on them or else I'll never be able to see Nunally again)

"Got it, how about Kallen?"

"I'll blackmail her in revealing her true personality to every guy on school, or in kicking her off the Black Knights or in-"

"No! Please don't Zero!" Kallen pleaded.

"Ok, I will just have to stop those images; after they recover, use your Geass! Then I'll plant the most false memories I can give them"

"Release!" CC chanted.

…

Still recovering, the four cannot express themselves in words:

Suzaku, still staggering, glared at Lulu "Lelouch… I-I'll make you pay…"

"Lulu why did you…"

"You betrayor…"

"Z-Zero…"

"NOW I COMMAND YOU TO-"

_Wtf_

"Shi theu hurrhy! Hhelph! My-my eyelhidz…theyrh thu shweollen! I canth ophen them aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" (CC HURRY! HELP! My-my eyelids… they're too swollen! I can't open them aaahhhhhhhhhhhh!)

_Lelouch Lamperouge…_

"Then here-"

_I'll make you pay for being a three-timer…_

"OWWWwwwwwwwwww!!" Lulu screamed as CC forcefully opened his eyes.

"Lelouch **NOW!"**

…

Geass sound

...

"Ihm the nhame ov Rurushu Viii Vrithanniah; I comhand you thu forghet and theny that I'm Shero and noth chare iff my girlfrhiend ish shi theu and jhust frosheed witht yhour nhormal lhives! (In the name of Lelouch Vi Britannia; I command to forget and deny that I'm Zero and would not care if my girlfriend is CC and just proceed with your normal lives!)

_I-I'm…_

…_Lelouch's girlfriend?_

* * *

**Epilogue**

CC and Lelouch managed to escape swiftly with the help of Kallen and went directly to the Black Knights. Seeing a pulped face they now understood that why the helmet was broken: Lelouch kinda lost his dignity in front of them, at least he's unrecognizable.

With a dozen packs of ice, his face gradually shrunk into the almost original size. As soon as he can walk, he and CC changed clothes, escaped the headquarters and went home straight.

He used the geass on Milly as soon he arrived, commanding her basically the same thing, implanted false memories he commanded earlier with an additional order to bring out Nunally and Sayoko and tell them a plausible explanation about the ruckus was just a misinterpretation and it "did not involve Zero".

Lulu and CC dragged themselves into their room ignoring Sayoko's offer of dinner and refusing Nunally's request to tell her about what they had been doing. Of course, they wouldn't tell the beloved innocent sister **everything**.

They had not slept, bathed and even ate a decent meal for about 2 days and he was nearing his physical limits now (which is actually very limited). No Kallen, Shirley, Suzaku…no Black Knights.

_Must sleep…the bed now…_

Then they slumped and fell into their desired bliss.

…

The next morning…

"Sayoko, I think I am starting to understand big brother now. I think I'm also beginning to grow up."

"That's nice to hear Nunally, don't worry, I'll make sure you'll be able to experience what your brother is enjoying."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

DINGDONG!!

"Good morning Nunally!" said Suzaku as Sayoko opened the door.

"Ah good morning too everyone"

"Hello Nunally, me and Suzaku want to visit Lelouch and CC, they seem to be very stressed because of last night."

"Ohhhh, they did 'it' again…Is it really okay for you Shirley…his relationship?"

"Yes I'll-proceed-with-my-normal-life-I-don't-care-if-he-has-a-girlfriend-but-I'll-still-love-him-until-I-move-on-with-my-normal-life"

" I agree with you Shirley, I Kururugi Suzaku-will-still-continue-on-with-my-life-I-don't-care-if-he-has-a-girl-he'll-still-be-very-special-to-me."

"Su-Suzaku…"

…..

"CC…is that you?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I hope everything is okay…"

"It is…"

"Hey CC…did we do 'it'"

"Why did you dream again?"

"I guess so…"

"…"

"Hey Lelouch…do you want to do 'it'? Everything is okay now…"

"No…

…

…

…

…not now"

;p

* * *

**At last the fanfic is finished!**

I never thought that the last chapter would be so long! I had to divide it.

**I really thank the following people for encouraging me to lengthen this fanfic, I'm really grateful:**

**Tpolich****, ****GenMcvile****, ****steffi27XD****, ****ossia****, ****sliver of time**

Please review! I know my weaknesses but I'll be open to criticism, don't worry I don't take them personally unless they're personal.

I hope you liked it.

Anyway, expect more other Code Geass fanfics from me in other genres( I made a pledge)

Thanks!

God Bless!


End file.
